Of Luck and Hockey
by delusional-pumpkin
Summary: Who knew that after all this time all they needed was a little luck and a hockey game for them to discover love?  And an extra jersey could only help.  Dasey all the way.


**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first _Life With Derek_ fanfic. Please, go easy on me. This idea has been floating around in my head for some time. So, here it is. Also, I don't really know when Casey's mom and dad got a divorce, so if I'm inaccurate, sorry. Let me know in a review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. At all. Not even Nickelback, the Toronto Maple Leafs, or High School Musical.

* * *

**Of Luck and Hockey**

In typical Derek fashion, he was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Derek Venturi was pissed. Tomorrow was the biggest game of the season and he did not need this stress. But the game, conveniently, was what was causing the stress.

"What do you mean you guys can't come?" he spat out, glaring at them all. If looks could kill, his blended family would be six feet under.

"Well, Derek," Nora began in her let's-stay-rational voice, "Lizzie has a karate tournament, Edwin had to go to the library for a project with his partner, Marti is going to your mother's for the day, your father has a case, and I'm playing the chauffeur."

Derek rounded on the lot of them. "Edwin would rather work and Smarti is going to see my mom. Well, I guess there's no time like the present to start something new!"

Marti climbed into Derek's lap and gazed up at him with her bug eyes. "I'm sorry, Smerek."

Derek instantly softened. "I know, Smarti." He turned to Edwin. "You, however, are on my list."

Edwin merely shrugged. "Now that's nothing new." He and Lizzie retreated upstairs.

The front door suddenly opened to reveal Casey in a particularly happy mood. If Derek hated anything, it was Casey in a good mood when he was upset and stressed. With a growl from Derek and a cry from Marti, Derek stomped up the steps and slammed his door.

----

"Rock Star" by Nickelback blared through Derek's stereo as he stared moodily at his wall. To top it all off, he hated this song but was far too lazy to get up and turn it off.

How could they not come? How could they not care? He understood Nora and Lizzie. They very rarely came to his games and he did not really blame them. Edwin, the little brat, had begun to shy away from him to do his own thing ever since the other brat Lizzie came along. But his father? He almost never missed a game. The only time that he did was when he was sick with the flu when Derek was thirteen and that one time when he was in Vancouver for some bogus conference. And Smarti was his good luck charm. How could she choose to go see their mother instead of his game? True, she was back from Spain for a few days, but why today? They sucked. All of them. He did not need them. Not a single one.

His back suddenly stiffened. Someone was at his door. And not just any someone. _Casey._ He hated the way he could tell when she was in the same room without looking up. He let out a low growl.

"What do you want?"

She laughed brightly and made her way into his room. "I've come to join your pity party." She laughed again she sat down on his computer chair and smirked at him.

He turned the radio down and glared at her. "Go away, Case. I'm not in the mood."

"Don't call me 'Case'," she said in her prissy voice. Derek rolled his eyes at her. "So?" She stared up at him expectantly.

He ignored her for a minute, hoping she would go away or, better yet, disappear. He looked back at her, that eager look still on her face and her blue eyes shining. "So what?"

Casey rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I'll try my best to put this in terms even _you_ can understand." He glared at her again. She continued anyway, completely unfazed by his obvious anger at her presence. "You are upset because the rest of our family has something to do tomorrow during your game. However, you failed to ask someone if they could come." He blinked at her. "You never asked me." He blinked again. She let out a huff of frustration. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

Derek stayed silent for a moment before laughing at her. "I'm not asking you to my hockey game."

"Why not?" Casey glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, for one, you hate hockey," Derek said with the laughter still in his voice.

"I do not hate hockey," Casey rebutted. "Just because I don't watch hockey with you every minute of the day does not mean I'm not interested."

Derek laughed again, shaking his head. "Since when did you take an interest in hockey?"

Casey just glared at him and refused to answer. "Just ask me to go to your game."

"No," Derek said.

"Why?"

"Because you're a klutz and klutziness is like a disease. I don't want me or one of my men catching it." Derek smirked at her.

Casey smirked back. "Don't you remember last winter when we went ice skating. I didn't fall once. And you even admitted that I was somewhat decent. Try again, hot-shot."

Derek sighed, raking his brain. "Wouldn't you rather go to the mall with Emily? I mean, come on. See guys skate around and knock each other over or go shopping for shoes?" He made a balance with his hands and moved them up and down in front of her face.

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "Can't. Emily's hanging out with Sheldon tomorrow."

Derek shuddered slightly. "I really don't understand those two." She shook his head. "Well…I have to be there like two hours before the game and I'm the only one who can give you ride since it's like an hour away. That means being out of the house at nine. Do you really want to be up that early and hanging around for that long by yourself?"

Casey shrugged, smiling at him. "I don't mind. Really, I can occupy myself." She knew that he had run out of excuses. "Come on, Derek. Bite the bullet and ask me. You know you want someone there cheering you on."

Derek let out a breath and grimaced. "How about if we just agree that you can come?"

She shook her head and laughed. "No, Derek. It will do you some good to ask."

"Fine," he said, clenching his jaw. "Will you come tomorrow?"

She clapped and smiled. "I'd be delighted."

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of my room."

She rolled her eyes and left with a smile on her face.

----

Derek readjusted his bag on his shoulder before knocking on Casey's door. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch. He swallowed thickly, trying to forget his nervousness. He did not tell anyone because he did not want to jinx it but there were going to be scouts at the game. That's why he wanted everyone there. He needed their support. Now he only had Casey's. Great.

"Casey!" he shouted. "Now is really not the best time to start running late!"

The door to her room suddenly opened. She walked back over to her dresser and began to look for something. She opened a jewelry box and sifted through it. "I'm ready. I just need to find something. It will only take a moment."

He glared at her. "Well, we don't have a moment. If I'm late..."

Casey picked something up and stuffed it into her pocket. "Chill, Derek. I'll be down in a moment. Go wait in the car if it'll make you feel better."

"I'm leaving in five minutes whether you're with me or not," he said as he stocked out of her room. He ran down the stairs and over to the coat rack. He casually slipped into his leather jacket and looked over at Edwin and Lizzie watching television.

"See ya later, you little traitors," he said as he picked his bag back up and threw it over his shoulder.

Nora came into the living room. "Don't be like that, Derek. We're all sorry we can't make it." She handed him some money. "For after the game. Good luck, have fun, and don't fight with Casey while you're driving." She gave him a hug which he reciprocated somewhat awkwardly.

"Thanks, Nora." He pulled away with a smirk on his face. "And I'll be sure to pull over if I feel the need to fight with Case."

Nora nodded. "Right." She looked at him with a smile. "Be careful."

"Good luck!" Lizzie and Edwin said.

He opened the door and gave them a half wave before closing it. He walked over to the car and tossed his bag into the back seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car. He turned the radio on and began to drum his fingers to the beat. He checked the clock and let out a growl. 8:59. They were going to be late.

The door opened to the house and Casey slipped out, shouted something over her shoulder to Nora, and ran over to the car. She climbed in next to Derek. She closed the door and began to put her seatbelt on. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get it out, she pointed at the clock. His eyes shifted over and saw the digital clock change from 8:59 to 9:00. She merely smirked as he frowned and began to pull out of the drive way.

"Seatbelt," Casey said as they pulled onto the highway.

Derek let out a huff and pulled his seatbelt on. He adjusted his rearview mirror and then looked over at Casey. He let out a slight laugh and shook his head as he moved into the fast lane.

"What?" Casey asked, her voice laced with self-consciousness. She looked over at him.

"You've never been to a hockey game, have you?" Derek asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel once again. He glanced over at her to see her with a slight blush on her face and looking down at her lap. "I thought so. What are you wearing under your jacket?"

Casey looked at him like it was the dumbest question she had ever heard. "A long sleeve shirt." Derek laughed again. "Why does it matter?"

"You're going to freeze."

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing a jacket!"

Derek just looked at her. "Are you going to want to wear that jacket the whole time? Besides, where is the school spirit? Where's the burgundy and blue? Really now, Case."

"Don't call me Case," she said automatically. "Are you colorblind? I'm wearing a blue scarf."

"That's it and it's pathetic."

Casey huffed. "Well, too late now."

"No, it's not. I figured you would do that. Reach into my bag and pull out what's on top." He kept his eyes on the road as she reached behind them and unzipped the bag. She pulled out the article of clothing on top and let out her own laugh. "I'm not wearing this, Derek."

"Why not?" he asked. "I think I'm insulted."

"It's your _practice_ jersey!" She looked down at it with disgust. "Do you ever wash it? I'm sure it smells."

"Come on, Case. Smarti wears it."

"Don't call me Case. Marti where's this? It'll be big on me!"

Derek shrugged. "Marti has never been conventional. You know that." He looked over at her quickly. "I washed it last night when I knew that you were coming. Figured it was the least I could do."

"Really?" If he did not know any better, he'd say she sounded touched.

He just smiled. "It brings me luck when someone wears it. I'm sure it will work even if it is you that's wearing it."

Casey laughed lightly. "If you weren't driving, I'd hit you."

"Why do you think I said it now?" He laughed too, his smile growing a little bigger.

"Why is today such an important game?" She traced his last name on the back of his jersey. His heart gave a little lurch. Must be nerves.

"Just is, Casey." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Is that really it?" she questioned, looking over at him. He shrugged, not really wanting to answer the question. "Come on, Derek. Just tell me."

He sighed, moving over into the slow lane to get out from behind a minivan of jumping children with a DVD player playing High School Musical. "Coach said scouts were coming today…from Toronto." He gripped the steering wheel a little harder as he moved back into the fast lane. All the while, Casey gapped at him from her seat.

"Are you serious?" She broke into a smile. "That's great!" She paused and looked over at him, confused. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want it to be a big deal. That's all."

Casey shook her head, not buying it. "You love being the center of attention."

"This is different, Casey." He sighed and looked over at her quickly. "This is big."

Casey nodded, not wanting to press the issue any further. The two lapsed into silence and Derek soon turned the radio up, trying to drown his thoughts of the upcoming game. Casey rested her head against the cold window, peaking glances at Derek once in a while. She soon fell asleep.

----

Derek pushed Casey awake at a red light a few minutes from the arena. She grumbled an incoherent insult that Derek ignored. He made a left turn. "Do you want something to eat before we get there?" She shook her head as she checked her hair in the mirror. Derek rolled his eyes and made another left. "You look fine."

Casey looked over at him with a slight smile on her face. "Thanks."

He made a quick right and pulled into the parking lot. He parked the car and turned it off. He looked over at Casey. "Do you want to say in here for a while? I'll leave the keys."

She shook her head. "That's okay. I'll come in." He nodded and started to get out. "Wait."

"What?" he asked, settling back into the seat.

Casey sighed, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a thin gold chain with a charm on it. She looked down at it with a smile before handing it over to Derek.

He took it carefully and looked down at the charm. He smiled. "A maple leaf." He looked up at her to see a smile on her face. "As in the Toronto Maple Leafs?"

She nodded. "I got it from my dad when I was about ten."

"You're a hockey fan, Casey McDonald?" Derek asked with a smile on his face, not quite believing it.

She shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Not a great one, really. But it was a bonding thing with my dad." She sighed, looking out the window. "You know how my dad is, always on business trips. I took anything that would mean being with him. When he was home, we'd watch hockey games together. I used to get really into it. Unbelievable, I know." She laughed. "He had a trip on my twelfth birthday. He promised that when he got back he'd take me to a game then teach me how to play. I was so excited. I counted the days until he got back. But, his promise was forgotten because that was around the time he and my mom started having problems. I never got to go to a hockey game or learn how to play." She stopped talking for a few moments and watched as a car pulled into a parking space a little ways away. "Anyway, that necklace always brings me luck. I wear it during every dance recital. It's silly, I know. But," she sighed and looked over at Derek. "I think you understand that. I want you have it today. I'm sure it will bring you luck."

Derek just looked at her. He felt, dare he say it, sad for her. "I didn't know that."

"I don't really offer that information up, Derek."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Casey."

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

Derek then proceeded to get out of the car. He grabbed his bag and locked the door. He and Casey started to walk in silence towards the arena. He looked over at her to see her fiddling with her jersey. He was not sure way but he could not help but smile. She had just shared something very personal with him and he felt affection toward her for doing so. His stomach flipped when she looked up at him and offered him a smile. He smiled back. He resisted the urge to place an arm around her just as they were joined by Sam. He ran over to them from across the parking lot.

"Hey D," he called out. He then looked over at Casey and confusion flashed across his face quickly. "Hey there, Casey."

"Hi Sam."

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, falling into step with the two as they approached the doors to where they would enter the locker room.

"Princess Case here took a little long this morning," Derek said, smirking at Casey. She rolled her eyes and muttered something to which Derek just laughed. "I'll be there in a minute." Sam nodded and walked inside. Derek turned to Casey. "You just have to walk to the other side of the building. There will be signs that will tell you where to go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Here. Nora gave it to me." She took the money and placed it in her own pocket. "And here is your ticket. You'll be next to Sam's parents right behind the bench. That's where my dad always sits."

"Thanks." She pocketed the ticket as well and looked back up at Derek. "You'll do fine."

Derek laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'll do great! I _am_ Derek Venturi, after all."

Casey shook her head. "What was I thinking?" She quickly gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "Good luck, Derek." She pulled away with a shy smile.

"I got all the luck I can get." Derek smiled, holding up the necklace. "See ya later, Case."

He started towards the door as Casey yelled after him. "Don't call me Case!"

----

Derek shoved his bag into a locker along with his jacket and clothes. He slipped his jersey on and threw his skates over his shoulder. He kept Casey's good luck chain tight in his hand, afraid that he would lose it. He walked over to a bench and sat down next to Sam and Dave. He gave them a rigid nod and began to lace up his skates. Sam watched him as he did so and waited for Derek to acknowledge him. By the time he was on his right skate, Derek sat up abruptly and glared at Sam.

"What? Stop staring at me."

Sam ignored his malice. "How come Casey is here and no one else is?"

Derek sighed as he pulled the skate tight. "They were all busy. Go figure. Oddly enough, it was Casey who wasn't busy. Once again, go figure."

"Didn't you tell them?" Dave asked as he took a drink of water from a bottle. "About the scouts, I mean?"

Derek shook his head and scratched his neck uncomfortably. "No. I was going to tell them right after the game, but whatever." He shrugged again. "Oh well now. No point in worrying about it."

Sam nodded. "I just can't believe that Casey came of all people. She never even came to a game when we were dating."

Derek laughed and looked down at the charm in his hand. "What can I say? She must like me better."

Dave laughed himself. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

The team started to leave the locker room to go out to warm up. Derek stayed on the bench, looking down at the charm. He shook his head and placed it around his neck. A strange sense of comfort fell over his body. No, he was imagining it. Must be nerves.

He grabbed his stick and helmet and headed out the door. In a few minutes he was on the ice. Now that was comfort. On the ice, he felt at home. Ease swept over his body and he flowed over the ice. He took a quick lap around the rink, taking in his surroundings. He found himself looking up into the stands. It may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that he saw a couple of suits up near the top of the first level. He shook his head, trying to mentally erase the images. He scanned behind the bench and found Casey walking down to her seat. She was talking to Joe's mother animatedly. He smiled brightly when he saw that she had replaced her jacket with his jersey. It was enormous on her but, oddly enough, it looked right. It looked…sexy.

He shook his head again, this time more vigorously. He quickly skated over to the rest of the team who were practicing their slap shots. He took a deep breath and willed himself not to look over at Casey. His stepsister. Why did she have to come?

----

The game was about to start and the team made their way over to the bench. Derek brought up the rear, talking to the coach about a play. He clambered into the box and sat down, rhythmically tapping his stick. Suddenly he heard a banging on the glass behind him. _Casey._ He really disliked the way he could tell that she was there without even turning around.

He did not want to turn around. He did not want to look at her. He did not want his mind to wander again. He needed to keep his mind on the game. Eye on the prize.

The knocking persisted. Ah, hell. He had to turn around. She would never leave. It was Casey after all.

Yep, even sexier up close. Damn it.

He smiled up at her and she waved. She motioned to the jersey she was wearing with a smile. Derek nodded. He noticed. He noticed big time. She held up two thumbs and mouthed 'Good luck, D.' He shook his head and motioned to what was around his neck. He saw her suck in a quick breath and her face erupted into an enormous smile. And unless his eyes were deceiving him, he thought he saw a blush creep across her cheeks. He was not sure what made him do it. Maybe it was the nerves. It had to be. He lifted the charm up to his lips and kissed it before tucking it under his jersey. Casey definitely blushed that time but shook her head all the same. He laughed before turning around and facing the ice. The buzzer rang on the score board. Time to play.

He stood up and led his team out onto the ice. They all hit him once on the head, a sort of ritual that they did before each game. He skated over to the center and looked his opposition in the eyes. This was his ice, his story, his time to shine. He smirked at the kid and slapped the shield over his eyes. The referee blew his whistle and dropped the puck. Game on.

----

"1-0 Thompson High!"

----

"Kessing Scores for Jefferson! All tied up at 1-1."

----

"And Venturi scores with a minute left in the first period! That's Thompson leading at 2-1!"

----

"Back in the second period with Thompson leading 2-1!"

----

"Jackson scores for Jefferson! All tied up again!"

----

"Kessing goes to the net and-no! It's blocked up the Thompson goalie Wilks!"

----

"And that's Venturi with another goal! 3-2!"

----

"Meck for Jefferson! 3-3 at the end of the second period!"

----

"Kessing again with a goal! 3-4 Jefferson!"

----

"Kerning with the goal for Thompson! Tied once again at 4-4!"

----

"Down to the last minute in the third quarter. We may be going into overtime folks!"

----

"Venturi breaks past the defense, dodges Kessing, makes for the net, passes to Walk, who passes back to Venturi. Venturi shoots…and SCORES! That's Thompson High with 5-4! And Venturi with a hat trick! The crowd is going wild. We are down to the wire. Fifteen seconds in regulation. Can Jefferson tie it up?"

----

This was home. Fans cheering, clapping, screaming, everything. Team mates lifting him up in the air on their shoulders. And through all the chaos, one face stood out. Brown hair. Blue eyes. _Casey._

She smiled down at him as she jumped up and down with Sam's younger sister. She clapped and gave a whoop. He pointed up at her before being carried off to the locker room.

----

Noise erupted through the locker room as they cheered for their win and congratulated Derek on his hat trick. His first hat trick ever. He just sat on the bench dazed as they all surrounded him. Finally, all he had been working for. Casey, of all people, was here to see it. Luck. That had to be it. It had never happened before. She was a lucky charm.

----

"Don't forget the party at my house tonight around eight," Sam said to Derek as he threw his gear into his bag. Derek nodded, pulling a shirt over his head. Sam looked at him and pulled at the chain around his neck. "Since when do you wear necklaces, D?"

Derek looked down at the charm. "Oh. It's Casey's. A lucky charm. She let me borrow it. You know how superstitious I am."

Sam looked at Derek for a moment before nodding. "Right." He waved to Dave as he left before turning back to Derek. "Honestly, what's going on with you and Casey? You can tell me. I'm over it, you know that."

Derek looked up at his best with complete confusion. "What are you talking about, man?" Derek shoved a skate into his bag. "She came to a hockey game because no one else could. She let be borrow some luck. No big."

"Open your eyes, Derek," Sam said, shaking his head. "You love her." He said it so simply, so surely, so…undisturbed by the idea of it.

"Sam!" Derek took a step back from him. "She's my _stepsister_!"

"So? No blood relation."

"It's wrong."

"How, Derek?" Sam questioned.

"It…just is. Jeez…she's _Casey!_"

"And you love her."

"Wrong, simply wrong."

Sam let out a bitter laugh. "Have you noticed that you have yet to deny it?"

Derek scratched the back of his neck, no longer able to look Sam in the eye. He felt guilty. But it was true. He could not come up with a reason as to why he could not be in love with Casey. Because he was. He loved her.

"You know its okay." Sam nodded at Derek. "I mean, your friends will be okay with. It may take some getting used to but everyone will come around."

Derek shook his head. "It's not them that I'm worried about. I could care less about what they think."

"Your parents then?"

Derek shook his head again. "Nope…it's Casey I'm worried about."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's something to worry about alright."

----

"Derek!"

Derek barely even made it outside before Casey threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed in his ear. Music. He dropped his bag and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around. She continued to laugh and threw her head back.

He put her down and smiled brightly at her. She grinned back. "That was…amazing! A hat trick! Wait until my mom and George hear this! The scouts must have been so impressed. I heard one of them talking and _hmpf_." She was cut off by Derek placing his hand over her mouth. She glared up at him and looked over to Sam for help, who merely shrugged.

"You were out of control. Someone had to stop you." Derek laughed and picked up his bag off the ground. He started to usher Casey to the car, hand still over her mouth. Sam followed them, a knowing smile on his face.

"Party at my house, Casey. You coming?" Sam asked.

Casey's reply was muffled by Derek's hand. Derek nodded. "She'll be there."

Sam laughed. "Right. I'll you guys later then. Great game, Derek!"

Derek laughed too, nodding at Sam. "You too!"

Derek walked Casey over the car. She glared up at him the whole time while trying to make her muffled voice heard. He was sure that it was some her clever insults and was kind of sad that he was missing them. He opened the door, pushed her in, and shut the door before she could start yelling at him.

"DER-EK!"

He merely laughed and walked over to his side of the car. He dumped his gear in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. He looked over at Casey and laughed. "Now, before you get mad, I did that because you were making a scene and one of those scouts was walking behind you."

She shook her head. "And to think I hugged you!" She turned away from him.

"Awe, don't be like that, drama queen."

"Yeah, that's going to make me talk to you."

"Well, if you want to be that way, you don't get the surprise I had planned for you." He shrugged as he turned on the car and buckled his seatbelt.

Casey perked up at this. "What surprise?"

----

"Another hockey rink?"

Derek did not say a word as he jumped out of the car and grabbed his skates. He threw them over his shoulder and grabbed Casey's arm. He started to pull her towards the door.

"What? Am I going to have to watch you skate around some more?" Casey laughed. "You weren't that good, buddy."

Derek laughed himself and shook his head. "No, it won't just be me skating." Casey looked up at him. "You'll be out there too."

Casey shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to teach you how to play hockey."

----

"I feel awkward." Casey skated around on the ice with a helmet and hockey stick.

Derek laughed, skating around her. "Well, that's good. You look awkward." Casey glared at him. "It's the skates. Different from the ones you wear. You just have to get used to them."

"This is not going to work," Casey said, starting to skate towards the middle of the rink. "I'm not…sporty."

"You don't say!" Derek gasped, giving her a smirk. "Just quit complaining and hit the puck, McDonald." He threw a puck down in front of her. She lifted the stick up off the ground hit with all of her strength. It went four feet. "Well…it's a start."

----

"That's it!" Derek said as he followed close behind her. She was managing to keep the puck under control. "I'm going to go to the goal. Shoot it." He skated down to the goal and got down, ready to guard it. She skated towards him a little faster with determination in her eyes. Derek held back the urge to laugh. She was such a perfectionist. And he loved it.

He focused on her as she came closer. He moved his stick back and forth, ready to block it. She lined up the shot. Going left. He moved slightly to the left. He played right into her trap. He knew it the second after he did it. The puck sailed into the right corner of the net.

"GOAL!" Casey shouted, laughing in his face. "Casey McDonald just scored on the legendary Derek Venturi!" She started to skate away from him laughing. "Hahaha!"

"Oh, no you don't!"

Derek skated after her, and soon had his arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and pulled her to him. "That was a cheap shot, Case."

Casey struggled to get away from his grasp. "Don't call me Case." She finally gave up and settled back against him. "I still win!"

"I thought you were joking about the bet!" Derek looked down at her in horror.

Casey shook her head, finally able to get away from him. She turned around to face him. "I never kid about a shopping trip." She started to skate backwards, laughing in his face. But, being Casey, she slipped. Derek reached out to try and catch her and only succeeded in falling down on top of her.

After a moment, they both burst into laughter. Casey rubbed her head and stared up at Derek with her blue eyes.

"Maybe you were right."

"Of course I was." He paused. "About what?"

She laughed, placing a hand on his chest. "Klutziness is contagious. You caught it." She laughed again.

Derek just stared down her, mesmerized by her. It scared him. Here was the girl he loved to fight with and he had fallen for her. No pun intended. He could not believe this was happening. He could not stop himself. It was as though he was no longer in control.

Casey stared up at him and knew what he was planning on doing. Maybe she saw it in his eyes. Maybe she was just crazy like that. "Derek…"

Before she could say anymore and talk him out of it, he gently placed his lips on hers. He pulled back just a quickly as it had started and looked down at her expectantly. Her eyes were closed and her lips were lightly parted. He could have sworn he heard her give a shuddering breath. He leaned down and once again kissed her. This time she responded by kissing him back lightly. He knew she was scared. He knew she did not understand. He knew she was analyzing everything. He knew her.

He pulled back a little, letting her pull away from it if she wanted. He gently kissed her cheek. Her eyes still remained closed. She breathed in deeply. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go."

"Right."

He slowly stood up and offered her a hand. She looked at him hesitantly before grabbing it. Once she was up, she let it go quickly. She swallowed and looked everywhere but at him.

"I'll go return this stuff. You can wait in the car."

Derek watched as she skated away from him. He felt something hurt in his chest. Did his just…break? He was such an idiot.

----

"Longest, most awkward ride of my life," Derek said after retelling the story to Sam in Sam's kitchen. Derek sighed, shaking his head and hoping up on the counter. "I shouldn't have done it. Nothing told me that she felt the same way."

"You both are stupid," Sam said, taking a drink from his cup. "There have been some many signs coming from both ways."

Derek laughed bitterly. "Sure there were. That's why she walked out on me and hasn't uttered a word since."

"Well," Sam said, looking towards the door. "Maybe that's about to change."

Derek did not need to turn around to see Casey. He loved how he could tell that she was in the same room without even looking. His heart sped up, his stomach flopped, and he felt like he was going soft. Heaven help him.

"Well, I'm going to go find…someone." Sam walked out with a quick smile at Derek. He shut the door behind him.

She did not speak but he knew that she was still there. He could feel her. He was not wrong when it came to her.

"What made you come?"

He heard her draw in a deep breath. She took a few steps towards him. "You."

He turned towards her. He was about to say something but was thrown off by her appearance. She was still wearing his jersey. And she still looked dead sexy in it.

"You know, it's only because of luck and hockey that I'm here," she said as she stepped in front of him.

He hoped off the counter and stood right in front of her. "Is that so?" She nodded and smile crept on her face. "Casey, I-."

"Call me Case," she said, taking a step closer. "I love it when you call me Case."

Derek let out a laugh. "You know, your sending me some mixed signals her, Casey. One minute you hate Case and the next you want it. Can you ever just-."

"Will you just kiss me already?"

"Gladly."

He pulled her to him and planted his lips on her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. This was even better than being on the ice.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Hope you liked it. I'd love it if you could send me a review with your thought on the story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry if there are mistakes. I wanted to post this right away because the idea had been plaguing me forever.**

**On a side note, have you ever notice how when you pass a car that has a portable DVD player for kids that the kids are ALWAYS watching High School Musical. Just an observation!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
